Love comes in small packages
by hot-chick down under
Summary: Serena, Cameron's famous Australian niece and her siblings has come to live with her. What schemes has she got on her mind and can House and the hospital deal with a vixen this evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry but i do not own house or any of the characters.**

**Love comes in small packages**

**Serena, Cameron's famous Australian neice and her siblings are coming to live with her. What schemes has she got on her mind and can House and the hospital handle a vixen this evil?**

House/Cameron Romance

rated T

It had been a while since doctor Gregory House had found a new love,ever since Stacey left him he had swore never to let a woman back into his heart for fears that he would be left broken again. That was until he met Alison Cameron the sweet and innocent lady that seemed to catch his eye he would never admit it though. He only hired her because she looked hot but as time went by he had became intoxicated by her. When Voglor came along, it was a bumpy ride, he treated her like something the cat had dragged in. When she quit,it left him heartbroken inside, but as usual he covered it up with his sarcasm but deep inside he was hurting. He showed up on her doorstep and begged her to come back after two nights of tossing and turning, Alison who had deep feelings for him decided to come back if House would take her on a date. On the night of that date he was nervous as hell but managed to ruin the date for the both of them, when she came back to the apartment the neighbours would tell you that she was completely in tears. Now since Stacey had returned Cameron had been distant, cruel and heartless, she never flashed House that wonderful smile of hers anymore, it had turn  
ed into a death glare and everyone felt the sudden drop of the temperature whenever she was in the room. She had become a monster, turned into someone she didn't want to be and the feelings that she now has for House are nothing but pure hatred.

"What the hell did you say or do to make her be this way House?" asked Wilson who had been worried about Cameron's behaviour, "How the Hell am i suppose to know?" grumbled House while throwing his ball around

"Come on you haven't noticed?"

"Ofcause i had noticed you should see those glares that she throws at me"

Wilson just shook his head and stormed out of the room, while House puzzled over cameron's behaviour he missed the old Cameron the woman who would blush at his comments and fix his mail and do his coffee, she no longer did those things for him. The one thing she said to him was "DO IT YOUR DAMN SELF" which was in a bitter tone that scared him.

Cameron was down at the clinic, the only time she was nice was when she was with the patients, for everyone else...well lets just say that they had to watch what they said to her. She was treating a five year old when Cuddy paged her and told her to meet her at her office. When she got there she saw nine lawyers and Chris Evans a friend of the Heart family.

"Chris, it's so nice to see you again what are you doing here?" asked Cameron

"It's about your sister and brother-in-law Whitney and Micheal, i'm so sorry to tell you this but they died last night in a car crash" Those words shattered her, tears fell down her cheeks, her sister was the most important person in the world to her. "What about the kids? Serena,Sheridan,Lily,Mat,Stephan,Trisha and Nina where are they going to go?

That was when Cuddy stepped in. "That's what the lawyers are here for, you have got custody of them and the family has left Serena and the girls everything they owned.

"Yes mam that would be correct" siad one of the lawyers

"Whitney and Micheal has left you 10 billion dollars,5 mansions one in Rio, Hawaii, Queensland,the Bahammas and in California.They have also left you the music studio. There is a family mansion in New Jersey that you and the kids can live in all you need to do is sign here Ms Cameron."

After signing the papers Cuddy gave her a week off to bond with the kids.Cameron than turned around to cuddy.

"I would appreciate it if you do not tell House any of this, i don't need that bastard snooping around while we are grieving" "Of cause Cameron i will tell him that you have the week off" and with that both women went down different paths, one to the front door and the other to the dignosing departmant. But neither of them knew that a man with a set of crystal blue eyes had seen and heard the whole thing.

**OK this was my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. Reviews are welcomed**

**thanks**


	2. The Reunion

**Thanks so much**

**I don't own house and i don't own Sony BMG **

**Chapter 2**

**The Reunion**

Serena, an 18 year old teenager had been with the record company since she was 5, singing,producing the artist songs, winning many awards and scraping up millions along with her siblings. All of the Heart family had talents in many areas of music, Sheridan could sing and play the eletric guitar and helped Serena produce some of the most famous artist's songs . Mathew and Stephan did the drums, guitars, and anything that included noise, Trisha,Lilly and Nina however was just like Serena, they knew how to play every single instrument that came to mind, they sang and they helped produce songs. Most of their family had already died in a tragic plane incident over 4 years ago. When her father died in thatcar crash along with their beloved mother they were all devestaed they were the ones that made them who they are. Whitney was a singer and Micheal was the owner of sony BMG and he too had many talents in music. Australia was their home country, Micheal was Australian and Whitney was American they met at the Green Day concert and clicked, Whitney had moved from America to come to Australia and since then had they perfect life until this happend.

In the private jet Serena and her siblings were very excited they had missed their beloved Aunt Alison, she too had a music background, whenever she would finish High School for the semester she and Whitney would get together and write and sing songs together, it wasn't when she got to college that they started recording down under, Whitney was 8 years older then Alison but they still had a strong relationship she was 27 while Alison was 21. Alison's husband Brian supported her all the way even though they had only six months together they made the most of it, they sang together, danced in the moonlight and he was there when Alison and Whitney won 2 Aria awards and 4 grammys. But when he died Alison stopped recording and stopped her strong love for music to become a doctor. Every night she would ring Whitney or Whitney would ring her, she simply adored her kids Serena, Sheridan, Matand Stephan were there with her when Brian died. Serena and Sheridan were both twin sisters the only thing that was different about them were their personalities, Sheridan was considerate, compassionate and caring but Serena was the rebellious type, she did whatever she wanted whenever she wanted and no one would question her. If anyone got in her way she would destroy them with her lies, schemes and her muniplations. Only her mother, father and Chris could ever control her and her behaviour. Serena and Sheridan were both 18 and out of high school with a massive iq of 150 which was very rare. Mat is 17 while Stephan was 16. Trisha, Lily and Nina didn't come along until after Brian's death Trisha was 14, Lily is 10 and Nina was 9 and together theywere strong team, they stuck together throughout the tough times and they were not about to let go now for their parent's memory.

"God this ride is taking hours!" yelled Lilly

"Well it is 14 hours straight " pointed out Mat in a very smug way he and Lilly loved to fight and this would annoy the family.

"Sis tell us about Aunt Ally is she a singer too?" asked Nina

"Used to be, when uncle Brian died she quit and became a doctor and she is really nice you three are going to love her, i know we do, she's our only family left now i don't really know mum's side of the family but i'm sure we will grow to love them." siad Serena who was listening to Celine Dion one of her all time greatest idols.

"I heard she was working for the infamous Dr Gregory House, he is one of the most well known doctors all over the world but he is well known for his sarcasm and brutal words at Princeton Plainsbro Teaching hospital, that's close to the mansion we have there" siad Sheridan who was reading a girlfriend magazene

"Well he better know not to tangle with Serena otherwise she will destroy him, you know what our dear sister is like when she gets pissed off, she will stop at nothing to ruin anyone's life who threatens her and the family" chuckled Stephan

"I know that i'm a bitch and i'm proud of it" siad Serena who was now going through her documents, she was now running BMG and had a few appointments over in America

"You know Ally actually went on a date with him and ended badly, i remember that night all too well, when she called mum she was in tears and mum spent all night trying to calm her down, you were at the MTv music awards at that time and mum didn't tell you because she knows you would jump on the first plane and bash the guy up!" siad Lily

"WHAT!" yelled Serena

"OHH LILLY!" yelled everyone she had accidently let it slip

"oh i mean...opps"

"THAT MAN SIAD WHAT ABOUT HER AND MY DECEASED UNCLE!"

"He siad that she doesn't love and that she needed, that she was looking for a new charity case something along those lines" sighed Stephan

"Try to calm down Serena" begged Sheridan

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, THAT SON OF A BITCH HURT MY UNLE AND AUNT AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE PAYS DEARLY FOR THAT!" and with that she stormed in to the bathroom.

"Great, just great, now we know our lives are going to mirserable for all of eternity!" yelled Mat

Serena looked at herself in the mirror she looked like shit

"Fine, that's the way you want it, then let the war begin, you are going to regret saying that for the rest of your life you should have known better then to mess with my family, everything you have built your life on will come crashing down" siad Serena with an evil look in her eye.

Alison Cameron was really excited to see her neices and nephews but at the same time nervous, she hadn't told Serena about that horrid night with House because she knew what she was like, she could crush him if she felt threatened. But she was looking foreward to do some singing with them. She remembered how she and Whitney used to do their dance routines and flips while listening to the backstreet boys.

"_Heart family jet plane has landed, calling Alison Cameron"_

This was it she thought to herself as she waited outside the door. 12 body guards were the first to step out, then there was 2 lawyers, a seceretary for the music studio and all of the maids. "MARIA it's so great to see you again!" siad Alison as she hugged to italian head maid. "Oh and it's great to see you too my child, how are are you coping?"

"Fine, a little bit devestated" siad a teary eyed Alison

"Yes i know, your sister and brother in law were very good people and they have raised the most taleted kids i've ever seen"

"AUNT ALLY!" yelled the kids and all of them but Serena ran up to hug her. "Oh my kids you've grown up, but we are missing one, where is Serena"

"I'm here Aunt Ally" Alison turned around to see Serena standing next to her secretary, she had a black professional suit on.

"Come here, it's great to see you again"

"It's great to see you too, so i heard that you've got the week off" siad a very happy Serena not showing any signs of hatred wihich puzzled her siblings but Sheridan knew it was all an act, but decided not to say anything and give her the benifit of the doubt

"Yeah, Cuddy gave me the week off"

"So lets start off by going on a major shopping spree, pig out at the best restaurant that New Jersey has to offer and then we move into the family mansion"

"I haven't been in there for years" sighed Alison

"Mam, everything of Ms Cameron's possessions have been move to one of the grand master bedrooms in the Heart manor"

"Wow!" "That soon?" asked Cameron

"We have the best quality servce Ally" siad Mat

"We are not taking that car of yours, that is way too small, I've got two limos waiting outback and one of these guys will drive your car"

"I can get used to this luxury life Serena" siad Alison

"But first you need to find a man" siad Maria

"Well it's early yet so we'll see about that"

"Well come on what are we waiting for let's move our asses" yelled Lilly

"LILLY!" yelled everyone

"Opps sorry bad habit"

Everyone just laughed and made their way to the limos. Serena's secretary Prue came up behind Serena

"I've got everything you need to know on Dr Gregory House, you're going to have alot of fun with his guy" smirked Prue. All Serena did was flash one of her classic evil smiles, that evil look in her eye told her that she was planning a good one on him

No one noticed it and after a long and fun day, the mansion was organised, the music studio was set up and ready to go. The siblings had a small talk before going to bed. Serena went to bed a happy teen and she knew that her plan to bring down House was going to be a whopper.

Sheridan couldn't sleep that night and when up on the balcony to look at the stars, Maria then came out.

"Sheridan, my child what are you doing out here, miss your mum?"

"yeah, but there is something else that's bothering me"

"Something was up since that conversation with Serena on the plane, mind telling me what that was all aboutt?"

"Serena knows what went on, on that date, the look in her eye was just evil, i just know she's up to something, she was furious"

"oh aye aye, how did she found out, i thought we covered it all up?"

"Lilly accidently let it slip"

Maria then hugged her

"Well we better hope that she won't go back to her old routes, otherwise God help us all

Maria knew that even though House was brutal, he was no match for serena's schemes, lies and manipulations

All she knew that if she has her way, everyone's lives will never be the same again

**Hoped you liked this chapter, i don't really know those artists but i wanted to try something different**

**On the next chapter, House and the hospital will meet Serena and her schemes kick into motion as she turns his life upside down. Can Maria, Sheridan, and the team help House and change Serena or will Serena end up taking away everything he made himself to be and we will see him comfront Alison about their feelings for eachother.**

**until next time**

**rock chick. Reviews are welcomed and i could use a few ideas.**


	3. House meeting

**Chapter 3**

**House meeting**

It had been a whole week, since House heard from Cameron, ever since he found out that Cameron was inheriting more than 1 billion dollars, he realised that she could quit her job and go live in the high and mighty life, Cuddy had a go at him when he confessed that he was listening in on the conversation. His heart sank to a new low and he started jerking around everyone, which didn't surprise anyone. He didn't want to lose her again because if he lost her the second time, she won't be coming back especially after how he treated her.

"You are so blind, you realise that, a complete idiot!" huffed Wilson

"oh, i didn't realise that i was hitting a nerve and don't you need to be somewhere?" asked House

"No Julie and I are not speaking, won't be surprised is she comes up with divorce papers"

"You're not staying with me again, your snores intoxicate my whole house!"

"Don't need to" siad a very smug Wilson

"You don't "

"Nope, Cameron called me the other night after she found out, she told me there were more then 10 bedrooms, i could pick one and Serena the eldest told me i can stay as long as i wanted." siad a very happy Wilson

"Wait, Cameron called you? you're having an affair with her now or something? tell me is she good in bed?"

"Oh you are a real son of a bitch aren't you?"

"What you see is what you get"

"well now that you mention it i have got my eye on her" replied Wilson and with that he got a beating on the head with the cane along with a glare. "Ohhhh..someone is jealous" replied wilson still rubbing the place where he got whacked. "I'm not jealous of you, but of Cameron, i mean come on she's a billionare now, with several homes that worse than Cleopatra"

huffed House. "Ummm, Cleopatra ran Egypt you moron! She doesn't rule a city let alone an entire state" "She could still do it" grumbled House. "True but she is no politician she can't run a state!" argued Wilson "Hey if she could run Sony BMG one of the largest record companies in Australia then she could run a state" House retorted. "But that only involves the music industry and it's not Cameron who runs it, Serena Ivy Marie Heart the daughter of legendary music couple Whitney and Micheal Heart is the one that's running it, she only 18 but she has an iq of 150 that's very rare, she can even out smart you!" "huh as if a wannabe teen can put me down, besides she'll probably fall for me like Cameron did, like i siad i'm the God of all Sex Gods" replied House "Oh yeah as if a young hot vixen like Serena would go out with a hobbling, grumbling old bastard like you!" retorted Wilson. "Ouch that hurt Jimmy, words can hurt you know grinned House while he was pretending to put a hand over his heart. "You wouldn't have the first clue of how words can hurt house" and with that Wilson marched out of the room.

Meanwhile back at the cafe Chase and Foreman were dicussing their latest patient, a 16 year old female, constantly throwing up blood, skin necrosis and aggressive behavior, neither one of the two men mentioned Cameron, ever since the whole hospital found out about Cameron being the aunt of legendary Heart kids, they constantly talked about her and how good it must be being related to celebrities and having all that money. Cameron then stepped into the room with the Heart family and everyone fell silent and turned around and stared at her before the high and mighty Serena came in with her 2 best body guards and her secretary wearing a professional Chenel outfit. "Hey! WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT, GET BACK TO FREAKIN WORK, HOSPITAL CAN'T RUN ON IT'S OWN AND STOP STARING AT MY FAMILY! IT'S RUDE" yelled out Serena. After she siad that everyone turned around quite quickly and returned to their work. Chase and Forman were stunned, never before that they have seen a teenager quite as professional and fiesty as her. Cameron sat down down next to Foreman who gave her a huge hug.

"Hey Al it's great to see you, i'm so sorry of what happend to your sister and brother-in-law sighed Forman. "Yeah it's a real sad lost for you and the record industry and the family, how are they coping? asked Chase.

"Fine, everybody knows huh did house listen in to the conversation again?" asked a glowing Cameron

"Yeah, Cuddy had him suspended" siad Foreman

"So you live in that mansion, how good is it?" asked Chase

"Oh it's really good, actually Serena, Sheridan and Maria are holding a celebration in there sometime this month, come around and you guys can stay the night, we have that many rooms it ain't funny" giggled Alison

"I would love that very much, please tell me there is a gym" siad Forman

"oh yeah along with an inside and an outside pool, spa and sauna you are going to love it!'

"The next thing you're going to tell us is that there is a cinema in there" siad Chase

"actually there is, along with, a music room, with every single instrument you can think of, a recording room, dvd and cd library, 28 rooms, a massive private study, but that's only for Serena when she is with her clients, you know famous singers, a massive lounge room, a ballroom, large kitchen and a huge back yard and front yard with the most exotic gardens and founatins that you would ever see" replied Alison and she dug into her salad leaving the boys stunned and even more excited to come.

"Count us in then" siad Chase

"Wilson, cuddy, some of the nurses and other doctors are coming too, they want to get a few autographs.

"Can we get autographs as well" asked Foreman" "Sure replied Alison, my neices and nephews love to get attention" all three of them just laughed.

"Cameron so nice to finally see you, been avoiding me huh, i knew that you couldn't resist me" chuckled House. Finally in months cameron blushed and smiled at him. which was an amazing feeling, shaking out the thought he hobbled up to the white board. "Has to be a tumor, call a surgeon and be free" siad House, "except you Dr Alison Cameron". Cameron stood still, that was the first time he ever called her by her first name and she felt a blush coming on she followed him in the room. "So what's with the attitude adjustment, first you were a major bitch, and now after a week you are as sweet a peppermint what's the change?" questioned House

"oh House, i knew you would be doing this sometime so i'll cut it to the chase, spending time with my family has helped me cope with your insanity" "Actually Serena convinced me to forgive you, that girl has came along way, sighed Cameron.

"Right, so we're cool right? asked House

"Yes, its all good" and with that she left him with a smile on his face, Serena who had been watching the whole thing gave an evil smirk and came in to the room while House and Wilson was in there

"Who the hell are you ?" huffed House

"Oh! Such a disgraceful attitude, don't you treat anybody but yourself with respect? or are you just a worthless freak with no knowledge of the entertainment recording industry or are you from another alien planet? Mother should be ashamed of you" retorted Serena

House was taken back and so was Wilson, whoever this was she had a foul mouth. "My name is Serena Ivy Marie Heart and you should no better then to taunt my family if you know what's best for you. "YOU, you are Serena, Cameron's neice, i thought you would me all nice and mushy but damn you have one sour mouth! yelled Wilson

"What you're going to do about moron?" retorted Serena and with that wilson wisely kept his mouth shut. "You have no right to say that to my friend" replied House

"Friend huh! after all the things you have siad and done i'm surprised you even have a friend, my grandmother has more than you i can see while stacey left you for another guy, you ain't worth two bob!" House was so infuriated that he was letting an 18 year old get to him, he was about to lift his cane but decided not to, because he had just made amends with Cameron. "You don't have any respect for people" house siad quite bitterly. "Only bastards like you who like to crush a woman's heart and taunt her about her late husband, Alison might have forgiven you, but i sure as hell haven't" She then grabbed him by his collar and threatned him in an unhuman tone. "Listen up, you quit these games, or i will make sure that you would regret every last word you siad on that night, everything you worked so hard for will come crashing hard on you. Don't mess with me or you'll end like all those other poor souls that i've destroyed in the past, so i'm warning you watch what you do when you are around my family and i will consider letting you in" and with that she pushed him back in his chair and stormed out, she only siad that she will consider letting him in because she had heard of the old saying "_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"_

House and Wilson watched her go, still shocked, that Cameron has got such a monster in the family and he now feared that she would ruin him. Hell what was he going on about? this is an eighteen year old teenager, she would drop it sooner or later

"That's what you call an attitude!" replied Wilson

"A real bitchy one at that" agreed House

"You better be careful around her and the family, she's capable of anything"

"Not a word to Alison about this" whispered House

Maria, Sheridan, Mat and Stephan who had seen and heard the whole incident came in. "Oh great the whole crew is here, what you're going to have a go at me too" grumbled House.

"No not at all, we're her siblings and this is our head maid and we're here to help" replied Sheridan "Yeah we would never hurt you, because we know you have feelings for our Ally" added Maria

"How do you know i've have feelings for her?" asked house who was surprised

"It's in the way you look at her, the light of hope that's in your eyes whenever you see her, it's in the way you quicky pull away your hands when they touch" replied Sheridan

House hated to admit it but she was right, everytime they touched it sent a bolt of electricity all through his body and just recently he ran in to her and just to have her body pressed up againest his made him feel something that hethought was dead.

"How are you going to help me, you're high and mighty sister is alot more powerful than me"

"True, but we can help you get her back the way she was before she got wind of the whole disaster date, if Lilly didn't let it slip, she would've been fine, she's just protecting her family, sure i think her methods are not very proper, but if you can show her you are worthy, maybe we could convince her to drop this grudge but she won't come easy, she's going to put you through a lot of pain and suffering but if your love for Alison is that strong you should hold on and keep on fighting. I know it's going to be hard but you have got us and we will make sure we all stick together" siad Sheridan

House started to like the Heart family, especially young Sheridan.

"Ok i'll do it"

When House came home that night he found a message on the machine "Hey House it's Cameron, there's no easy way to say this but i was wondering if you could come around and see the family and after that how about dinner on the balcony think about it and call me. Thanks" House thought on this for a moment, he thought about Serena's warning and he thought about Sheridan's words of wisdom and decided to take a risk and let his heart be open to another once more

"Hello?" answered Cameron. The kids along with Maria hid behind the wall listening in on the conversation. Serena on the other hand was not happy about the outcome but was willing to see how things go before she starts ruining House's life. Sheridan and Maria begged her to give him a chance so Serena caved in reluctently and gave him a shot.

"You think this is going to go well this time?" asked Serena

"Don't worry my child he has us to guide him" replied Maria

House was so nervous on the other line that he felt he was going to have a heart attack. "That dinner you were talking about, does Friday night fit in your schedule?

**Thanks, reviews are needed.**

**Now that Serena has given him a shot, will he blow it?**

**Cameron and House discuss their relationship and feelings and the night ends in a romantic note as House and Cameron make love for the first time**

**How will Serena and the gang cope with their aunty's new boy friend and will Serena go back to her schemes all will she be willing to go back the way she was before this all happened**

**find out next time**


	4. Let your love flow

**Chapter 4**

**Let your love flow**

The week passed by very quickly, and House was very careful when he was around Alison and her family, Serena had been watching him like a hawk, not that she was a bad person but to protect Alison from being hurt by him again. Serena had settled down and she and House got on pretty well, but she was still an evil vixen but one hot lady to look at, especially at her ass. Even Wilson couldn't stop looking at her, one time she siad it out loud for them to stop looking at her ass and everyone craked up laughing even Cuddy let out a few giggles if anyone knew how to get to House it had to be Serena. He couldn't sneak up and steal her chips whenever she had a break from recording artists or having meetings, she would either trip him over or elbow him in the gut which was painful indeed. Alison couldn't think of anything but the date, Serena was extremely worried she had given House a chance to prove his worth and she hoped to God that she did the right thing.

"Hey Maria" called out Serena who was working in the grand study room on her latest singer.

"What's wrong my child?" asked Maria

"Did i do the right thing by dropping this grudge and giving House a shot? I mean what if it happens again? I can't bear to see her in tears"

"I think you did the right thing, it's no good keeping a grudge because in the end it will destroy you. Your mother would be proud of you" siad Maria

"Well he better take my warning seriously because if she does get hurt, there will be nothing that you can do or say that will stop me from destroying him"

"I can see where you are coming from, let's see how it goes how about you and your siblings go over to the hospital and start showing him the tricks to a perfect date you used to know all the tricks to that" siad Maria. It was 30 minutes later when they got into the hospital, House wasn't in the office or in the patient's room not that it shocked Serena she knew he was hiding out in the clinic and decided to go to exam room 3.

Alison and Greg was making out in clinic room 3, the urge and the temptation to have their bodies pressed up againest eachother was just too strong, they were about to shed their clothes when Serena, Nina and Trisha came in and saw them.

"OH GOD!" yelled Nina

"Get a room!" yelled Trisha

"you've got all night to do that" giggled Serena

Alison jumped when she heard them and felt a blush coming up as she adjusted her blouse, "haven't you heard of knocking?" asked House

"How the hell were we suppose to know you were getting down and dirty with eachother replied Serena who was having alot of trouble holding in her laughter. Alison quickly brushed past him but House quickly grabbed her by the arm and kissed her passionately in front of Serena and the gang. "EWWW!" yelled all three of them

"mmmm see you tonight my hunky doctor" siad Cameron in a seductive tone "Looking forward to it,remember to wear something hot i would love to see that ass of yours in person" replied House. You've got all night for that" smirked Cameron, "and you've got all night to ride me to glory" retorted House

"HELLO FRAGILE KIDS HERE!" yelled Serena who was covering Nina's ears.

"oh come on you'll do it too someday, everybody needs hot sex" replied house

"Ok House that's a little bit too much for them siad Alison who walked out of the room before winking at serena

House was about to leave but Serena grabbed him by the arm

"Going somewhere? asked Serena

"As a matter of fact i have a case"

"That's bullshit, you're bludging i have asked Cuddy to give you the day off, you're coming with us, we have to prepare you for your date, don't want you to ruin it otherwise i'm going to be your worse nightmare"

"Why are we at a clothing centre? asked House

"Well first of all we are going to take you shopping and you are also going to pick out a diamond set for her, you choose, i pay alright? replied Serena

"I guess sighed House "at least you're paying"

Serena playfully punched him "Come on you are going to be the hottest property on the planet" yelled Nina

"you think so?" asked House cocking an eyebrow "Of cause, your Cameron's new boy toy yelled Trisha.

"TRISHA!" yelled Serena

"What? it's true

After several hours of shopping and bonding with the three girls House realised he could easily fit in with the family, Serena made a good connection with House. She wouldn't admit but she had grew fond of him. They got back to the mansion to prepare everything while House explored the Heart manor he didn't realise it was so big until he stepped inside. "Ah House called out Maria, nervous?

"a little" replied house

Stephan, Mat and Lilly cameout from the music room, when House was wondering where all that noise was coming from..

"Hey House" yelled all three of them. "Guys, i don't want you talking to him" called out Serena this puzzled House and the siblings. "I want to talk to him" she siad in a soft calm voice.

She winked at Maria and she knew she was back to her old self.

They went for a walk at the royal gardens.

"Well, i see how much she loves you and i know that i acted like a bitch to you for a few days, that's just me trying to get over old demon's always liked to take it out on people.

"Everybody has their demons that they need to fight off" replied House who was taking it all in.

"well i'm willing to swallow my pride if you will"

"alright you got yourself a deal Miss Heart"

"Take care of her and don't mess up."

"What you're not coming? asked House

"and ruin the date? i doubt it, I'm taking my sisters and brothers late night shopping and clubbing, best time of the year too" Serena then gave him a key

"What's this?" asked House

"That's the key to the royal grand masters bedroom, it's my room, spa, booze , entertainment package , the best view in the House and a one of the most luxious beds that you'll ever have sex in, good luck" siad Serena and with that she picked up her purse and danced off happily with her siblings.

Night came and House was in his tux, he decided to get some roses, serena told him to get white instead of red, so it won't get her hopes up. On the table there were the jewels worth over one thousand bucks. He had alot of trouble choosing them so he had Nina pick them. But it was all good. Maria was just about to knock off for the night before house caught her.

"Hey you got a minute Maria?

"always for a handsome young man"

"what does cameron see in me?"

"Hey she loves you for who you are, nothing more and nothing less, she doesn't want you to change, she doesn't want to fix you. Embrace it"

"Thanks"

Cameron tried on her on her new slender, strapless dress that Serena had bought for her, it hugged her entire body and revealed alot of skin. Nina had told her not to wear any jewels so she obeyed that instruction, it took her over 2 hours to do her hair and get it just the way she wanted it. "Well here goes nothing she sighed before closing her bedroom door.

Dinner was all set and house was waiting and was taken back on what he saw, Alison Cameron stood in the door way, her hair was out and carefully curled which would soon be ruined, her dress totaly hugged her it revealed alot of her chest and legs. House swollowed hard, he didn't know how much longer of this he could take, he was getting aroused just by looking up and down her body, the moonlight shone ever so brightly as the candles flickered on either side and romance songs filled the air.

"You look beautiful stutterd House and as he walked closer to her Alison could feel her heartbeat sky rocketing. He touched her cheek sending sparks all throughtout their bodies.

"And you look very handsome" replied Alison. "Got a little something for you"

Cameron got the shock of her life when she saw those jewels, now she knew why Nina told her not to put any on,"they are beautiful, Serena gave you the money"

"Good old serena, my knew best buddy" he handed her the white roses and ate their dinner ever so quietly.

"So, you're still going to work for me? asked House

"Of cause i would" replied Cameron

"You know that i love you don't you?"

"House i know you do, you don't even have to say it for me to know it. It's in your eyes when you look at me and it's in your touch whenever you hold me"

"Speaking of holding, i think we have some other place to be" grinned house as he wagged his eyebrows at her. She giggled and took his hand, she knew what they were going to do next. Thank God the shops were opened till midnight tonigh.

"So which bedroom are we going to take Greg?"

"I have got the mistresses key to her grand master bedroom"

"WHAT! Serena's bedroom she actually gave it to you?

"No she siad i could use it for the night and i'm curious to see what's in the bedroom" replied Greg

Inside the bedroom it was a spectacular sight, and she was right it did have the best view in the House

"It better have surround sound" snorted Greg"

"Oh you know Serena that girl thinks of everything" giggled Alison. "Wow it even has an open fire place and the candles are all lit for us, clever girl"

Alison came over to the stereo player and put on one of her favourite love songs I knew i loved you by savage garden the song could be heard throughout the entire bedroom.

_Maybe it's intuation_

_But there's some thing you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes, i see my future in an instant_

_and there it goes, i think i found my best friend_

_i know that it might sound more than a little crazy but i believe..._

Cameron and house came into eachother arms, House was the first one to move in, starting up her neck leaving a trail of sweet kisses, came up around the jaw before smashing his lips onto hers leaving her breathless, their tounges explored their mouths while their hands explored their bodies. Cameron smiled againest his lips while she slowly and seductvely slid off his jacket while house untangled her curls and deepening the kiss.

_I knew i loved you before i met you_

_I think i've dreamed you into life_

_I knew i loved you before i met you_

_i've been waiting all my life_

They broke the kiss and Alison started nipping at his earlobe making him moan, she flicked off her shoes while he kept on attacking her neck and slowly undressing her, her touch just set his skin on fire, he needed more of her. Alison fumbeld with his shirt, slowly she slid it off his strong shoulders and her highly skilled hands skimmed his chest setting off fire works in her heart. Both of them backed up towards the bed and slowly pushed him down on the bed, serena was right, this was one of the best beds ever.

_There's just no ryhme or reason_

_only a sense of completion_

_and in your eyes i see the missing pieces_

_i'm searching for_

_i think i've found my way home_

_i know that it might sound more than a little bit crazy but i believe_

Alison's hands unzipped his jeans while kissing greg senselessly, Greg just couldn't believe that this was happening, cameron was ontop of him only in a lacey bra and a matching thongholding him down and kissing him. His hands found the back of her bra and undid it making her gasp. His hands went up and down her thighs before he took of her thong while she did his boxers. Both smashing their lips. The sheet covers were very warm so there was no worrying about the chilly mornings, he had to thank Serena for this tomorrow.

_I knew i loved you before i met you_

_i think i've dreamed you into life_

_i knew i loved you before i met you_

_i've been waiting all my life..._

As the night went on, the room was filled with soft moans and groans. . Nice, easy and slow making sure that was a night to rememeber. Cameron thenrolledon her back bringing house on top of her, being very cautious of his leg. His hands roamed her body and she did the same thing, touching sensitive areas and bringing out the best in them. It was one in the morning before the had finally finished and to top it off they had some strawberries with whipped cream and some champaigne that the head chef left for them before they fell asleep in eachother's arms both feeling very content, lying in tangled sheets.

He just couldn't wait to tell Serena and Wilson about this in the morning.

**Very long chapter there, i need some ideas. Reviews are welcomed**

**peace**


End file.
